<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars and Tattoos by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385824">Scars and Tattoos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force'>Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beehaw week, F/F, bandit!Yang, farm girl!Blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after Blake Belladonna returns to her parents’ farm, a new face appears.</p><p>The question is... could this new face bring with it a chance to heal an open wound?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumbleby - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Country Girl and Bandit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for tumblr user Sayohyou’s Beehaw week. Go check them out! They’re a great artist who’s responsible for this challenge so and give them some love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Blake, honey? Breakfast is ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake groaned as her mother bustled into her room, her skirts sweeping behind her as she pulled back Blake’s curtains and turned to her now very disgruntled daughter with a bright grin. Blake merely sat up and crossed her arms over her oversized T-shirt and glowered, her cat ears pinning against her head as she huffed. “Mum. I love you. But could you not run into my room like a bat out of hell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny you should say that.” Kali’s grin grew wider, her own pair of cat ears flicking forward eagerly. “Did you know that’s what your father called me after he saw me riding a mechanic-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, no, nope, no way, no.” Blake whined as she fell back into her back and covered her face with a pillow with a mortified groan. “I’ve barely been back for a month. I don’t want to hear about my mother’s wild years. Not now. Not ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Embarrassing her child is a mother’s prerogative, dear. Now get up, get dressed and come join your father and I for breakfast. I need you to go into town and buy some material for me so that I can make you some clothes for farm life.” Kali said, her tone softening as she gently pulled Blake’s pillow away from her face. She reached down and carefully brushed Blake’s long hair back from her face, a concerned crease forming across her brow as Blake flinched away from her touch before relaxing. “I’m glad that you’re back home, my baby girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, mum.” Blake mumbled as she sat up and accepted her mother’s offered hug, her muscles tensing for a moment before she allowed herself to relax. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you more.” Kali cooed as she poked Blake’s nose, just as she had when Blake was just a little girl with a toothy grin. “Now get ready. You’ll have to borrow my horse since Shroud is still healing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Akela is pretty steady.” Blake shrugged as her mother smiled and left, closing the door behind her. Blake shook her head, her smile dropping as she stood and stretched, wincing as the stitches on her hip pulled painfully. She slowly moved to her body length mirror and lifted her shirt, revealing the patch of white gauze on her left hip. She ran her hand over it, her fingers trembling as cold, blue eyes and a wicked blade came to mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Blake cursed, dropping her shirt and turning to lean heavily against her wall, as her chest grew tight. She could still hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>words in her head, how he had called her a coward and a traitor. Simply because she had openly defied him when his plans began to involve hurting more than just those that oppressed them. If it hadn’t been for Ilia patching her up and sending her on her way, Blake may not have made it. She knew that she was incredibly lucky to have made it back home. “Which is why I’m not going to let this go to waste. I have to do better. I have to make it up to them.” Blake huffed to herself as she moved to the bathroom, clothes and towel in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake didn’t know if she’d ever make it up to her parents for the words she had yelled nor the way she had run off with Adam. But she had to try, she knew that much. And she could start by getting material for her mother after breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But little did she know that a surprise awaited her when she arrived back home.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Blake frowned as she placed Akela in his stall. She gave the brown gelding a final pat, smiling a little when he snuffled at her cat ears, before slipping away to stare at the new chestnut face peering out of their stall, a jagged white blaze laying between their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake blinked in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chestnut blinked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you, sweetie?” She murmured, quirking a brow when the horse snorted. “Mum didn’t mention any new horses.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horse shook their head, seeming as perplexed as Blake felt. Blake sighed and shifted her bag to her right hip and turned to make her way back into the main farmhouse. “Mum! I’m home!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Kitchen, dear!” Blake heard her mother call. As she made her way to the kitchen, she heard Kali speak again, quieter this time, as though speaking to someone closer to her. “That’s my daughter. She’ll make you feel right at home, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make who feel right at-“ Blake froze as she entered the doorway, her tongue suddenly feeling like lead in her mouth as she stared at the woman sitting across from her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was young, close to Blake’s age. Her skin was tanned by the sun, with freckles dancing across every inch of skin that Blake could see. Her blonde hair fell in thick, blonde curls down her back. Lilac eyes blinked curiously at Blake, as a crooked grin slipped onto pretty lips. She wore a simple yellow flannel shirt, with rolled up sleeves that showed off the well built muscles in her arms, the right of which bore a long, white scar on its forearm. An orange bandanna rested around her neck, hidden slightly by the collar of her shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake, this is Yang Xiao Long. Our new farmhand. She’s going to be helping out around here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Blake failed to respond to her, Kali reached up and flicked Blake’s cat ear, earning a loud and displeased whine from the young woman as she turned to glare at her mother for the second time that morning. “Ow! What new farmhand? You never told me about any farmhand!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.” Kali sighed, as she gave Blake a patient look. “Last night at dinner. But apparently, a certain somebody was too tired because she’s not resting when she needs to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m 26. I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself, mother.” Blake grumbled as she stepped forward and placed her bag into the table next to a wide brimmed hat. She felt a shiver run down her spine as Yang stood and looked at her, her eyes taking her in slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Yang said, her voice just as pretty as the rest of her. “Your mother didn’t tell me that beauty ran in the family, Miss Belladonna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she also neglect to inform you that shooting’s one of my favourite pastimes?” Blake deadpanned, ignoring how heat began to creep up her neck and instead smirking when Yang’s eyes widened. “Didn’t think so. Play by my mother’s rules and you won’t have to find out just how good I am, understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feisty.” Yang smirked as she stepped away from the table and crossed her arms, cocking her hip as she did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, there’s one thing that you need to understand… Yang, was it?” Blake said softly as she stepped forward with a tight smile. For as attractive as Yang was, Blake was more concerned with making sure that her family was kept safe. She knew more than anyone that people were never what they seemed. So, she reached up and curled her hand around Yang’s collar and gave a gentle tug to bring her closer as her voice dropped dangerously. “Do anything to harm my family and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise </span>
  </em>
  <span>you that you’ll find out just how feisty I can be. Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.” Yang said, her voice thicker than before. She and Blake stared into each other’s eyes, each one daring the other to back down first. They might have stayed like that for a very long time had it not been for the loud cough that drew their attention back to Kali, who stood watching them with a sly smile that worried Blake, as she and Yang quickly stepped away from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… well, Blake… since you two seem to be hitting it off, why don’t you show Yang around a little tomorrow?” Kali said innocently, though Blake could only narrow her eyes suspiciously. “After Yang has settled in, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. I was going to take Shroud out for some light exercise tomorrow-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect! Yang can go with you and afterwards, you can walk around the property. I’ll even pack you lunch!” Kali grinned brightly, winking not so subtly at Blake as she darted forward and grabbed her material and bustled her way out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Well, I guess I’m all yours tomorrow, Miss Belladonna.” Yang said, an insufferably smug tone bleeding into her voice as she plucked her wide brimmed hat from the table and gave Blake a small smirk as she walked towards her. Her smirk, however, fell as Blake stiffened, her body going tense at the sudden approach. “Um… not that you’re obligated to. I’m sure I’ll find my way around just fine.” Yang added, her smile becoming softer as she circled around Blake a little wider, keeping her distance respectfully as Blake watched her go. She paused at the door before glancing over her shoulder and giving Blake a crooked grin. “But I certainly won’t complain if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>decide to be my tour guide.” With that said, Yang placed her hat on her head and walked out, most likely headed towards the staff living quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake exhaled slowly as she pulled out a chair and dropped into it, her hand running through her hair as she stared after Yang, her brow creasing in confusion. She didn’t like how her heart raced or how her neck and cheeks felt warm. She didn’t like just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>affected </span>
  </em>
  <span>she felt by the new farmhand. She didn’t know what to make of the way that Yang had read her body language like an open book and adapted to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Blake groaned as she turned to fall face first into the table. Something told her that she was going to have plenty of opportunities to be even further alarmed by Yang Xiao Long.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Horse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blake continues to find herself confused by the new farmhand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day two of Sayohyou’s Beehaw week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was early morning when Blake began to twitch and whimper in her sleep, her body becoming tense, and her ears pinned back against her skull. A moment later, her eyes opened and she laid still, gasping in the early morning’s full light. She remained still, her heart racing as her mind tried to separate her nightmare from reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” She rasped, her hand moving to wipe away the tears that fell down her cheeks. She sat up, her left hand slipping under her shirt and grazing her fingers across her gauze bandage. It was dry, free from the sticky warmth of the blood that had covered her hip in her dream. She inhaled shakily and swung her legs to the side of her bed. She knew that there was no chance of her returning to sleep after </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So Blake did as she always did after a nightmare about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him;</span>
  </em>
  <span> she quickly washed and changed into a pair of simple jeans and a button down shirt before silently creeping past her parents' room and down the stairs. She inhaled deeply as she pulled on her boots and left the house, pausing to feel the sharp sting of the cold, open air in her lungs before walking down the steps of the main farmhouse and silently making her way over to the small paddock where Shroud was being kept as her bruised shoulder healed and sitting on top of the fence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby girl.” Blake breathed as her horse walked over to greet her, a small nicker leaving the beast as she pressed her nose into Blake’s palm. Gingerly, Blake dropped into the paddock and slowly made her way to Shroud’s left side, her lips pulling into a tight frown as she gazed at the injured shoulder. She could still hear Shroud’s screams as Adam slammed his own horse into Shroud's left side, sending both her and Blake to the ground. It made her heart twist with guilt, knowing that it had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>mistake that had led to Shroud’s injury. “I know. You don’t like being cooped up. We’ll go for a nice, slow walk after breakfast. How’s that sound?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed softly as Shroud turned to huff in her face, and Blake stepped forward to curl her arms around her horse in a gentle hug, burrowing her face into the side of her neck as she tried to chase the remnants of her nightmare away. Shroud stood still, silently letting her rider take comfort from her presence until Blake felt ready to go back inside and help her mother with breakfast.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So… my daughter will be showing you around this morning, Miss Xiao Long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake bit back the slightly mortified whine as she glared across the table at her mother, who smiled innocently as though she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one personally responsible for inviting the new farmhand to breakfast with them. Her father was staring at Yang with a measured expression, golden eyes narrowed slightly as he silently assessed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If she would be so kind, Mr. Belladonna.” Yang said cheerfully, grinning crookedly as she plucked a piece of bacon from her plate and ate it. “It might be nice to be shown around by somebody that </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>constantly hitting on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t threaten to punch him.” Blake muttered as she lifted her tea to her lips and snorted. “He apparently likes a woman that can kick his ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake, language.” Ghira scolded, pinching his nose between his fingers when Blake stared blankly at him. “You weren’t raised in a barn, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kind of was?” Blake drawled lazily, smirking slightly as her parents glanced at each other wearily. “That’s kind of  what happens when you’re born and raised on a farm, dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake, please. We have a guest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if she can’t handle me, she’s more than welcome to leave.” Blake said, turning her head to quirk a brow at Yang, who huffed a quiet laugh. “If she’s to stay, then she should know what her superior is like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My superior? Is that what you are?” Yang asked slowly, leaning back and crossing her arms as her grin turned into a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You work for my family. Therefore, by extension, you work for me.” Blake said with a shrug, waiting patiently to see what sort of response she would get. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… does that mean I have to call you boss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering that I’m the one calling the shots between the two of us? Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women stared stubbornly at each other, neither one wanting to be the first to break eye contact. Blake felt her lips twitch into the barest hint of a smile as Yang shook her head with a small laugh and raised her hands in false surrender, her eyes gleaming playfully. “Alright, alright. You got it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Yang said, though Blake could hear a teasing note in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re quite finished tormenting our new farmhand…” Ghira grumbled, shooting a mild glare at said farmhand. Blake rolled her eyes as Yang wiggled uncomfortably in her seat, grinning innocently at Ghira. “Blake, if you’re going to show Yang around, just be mindful of your stitches. You’re still healing and-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m fine, dad.” Blake huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at her mostly empty plate. “I can handle a little walk, y’know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware, sweetheart. But an old man can’t help but worry.” Ghira said softly, as Kali rested a hand on his wrist and nodded in silent agreement. “Just be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Sure.” Blake muttered, flushing as she felt Yang’s gaze rest on her. She sighed heavily and stood, picking up her plate and bowing her head to her parents. “Excuse me. I need to get ready to take Shroud out. Xiao Long, if you’re coming, be out on the porch in ten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Blake carried her plate to the sink and quickly made her way up to her room to get ready, a bitter taste rising in her mouth. She hated how she instinctively recoiled from her parents when they expressed concern. She hated how </span>
  <em>
    <span>fragile</span>
  </em>
  <span> everyone made her feel. She knew it came from a good place… but if Blake was being honest, she found it hard to believe that she deserved such compassion. All she wanted to do was work and prove herself. To make up for what she had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Blake muttered to herself, snorting lightly as he washed her hands and pulled her long hair into a low ponytail. “Xiao Long’s just gonna be one more person to treat me like glass. Exactly what I wanted.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“‘Bout time you showed up, boss. I was worried I’d start turning grey before you came out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came out years ago.” Blake said automatically before blinking at the sight of Yang sitting on the railing of the front porch, one foot knee bent as her hand rested loosely atop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did, huh? Good to know.” Yang chuckled lowly, sending a shiver down Blake’s spine. But still, she didn’t get up from her spot. “So… stitches, huh? Should I just carry you now or do you wanna wait until you faint?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents weren’t glass blowers.” Blake growled, stepping toward Yang and glaring up at her defiantly. “I’m not made of glass so don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>of treating me like I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. You seem pretty fragile from where I’m standing, cutie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake froze as heat began to creep up her neck. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before opening them and smiling a little too sweetly at Yang. She stepped closer, coming to stand in front of Yangand barely bit back a smirk as her throat bobbed in a hard swallow. “Then perhaps you need a new point of view.” Blake said slowly as she pressed her finger to Yang’s forehead and applied </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough pressure to send her off balance and into the water trough below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? Isn’t that much better?” Blake taunted, as she leaned on the railing and grinned down at Yang, who was now soaked from the waist down and glaring up at her. “You know… I really think that I prefer you looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>up </span>
  </em>
  <span>at me, Xiao Long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just pushed me into a water trough!” Yang sputtered, wiping stray water droplets from her face as she stared up at Blake in disbelief. “You are… </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbelievable!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Blake said with a shrug, not feeling particularly sorry at all. “Now stop playing water polo. Thanks to you splashing around, I have to wait on you changing so hop to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Yang muttered sarcastically as she climbed to her feet with a grunt, giving her now drenched jeans a baleful glare as she did. “You’re so funny. But you know…” Yang’s frown shifted to a sly smirk as she looked up at Blake and pointed at her. “If you weren’t my boss, I’d be planning on how to get back at you for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, by all means… don’t hold back.” Blake laughed, a small thrill coursing through her chest for the first time in a while. “I would hate for you to be intimidated by me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?” Yang chuckled, shaking her head slightly as she reached up to adjust her bandanna. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>mention you know your way around a gun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said… not fragile.” Blake said as she straightened up with a small wince. She ignored the way Yang’s brow creased in concern and walked down the stairs, refusing to let Yang see how much her hip burned. “My father’s a worry wart. As long as you don’t treat me like I’m going to break, you and I will get on just fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have no doubt that you’re not going to break.” Yang said as she began to make her way to the staff quarters, with Blake falling into step beside her. “But just because something’s resilient, it doesn’t mean that we don’t take care of it. If it’s valuable, then it’s worth worrying about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what makes you think that it’s valuable?” Blake challenged, staring into the side of Yang’s head. She felt her breathing hitch when Yang turned to her, tilting her head and giving her a surprisingly tender smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say that I get a good gut feeling about these things, Miss Belladonna.” Yang said softly as she turned away, her bandanna shifting in the wind a little as she did. For a brief moment, Blake caught a flash of black ink sitting against her neck before Yang pulled her bandanna back up. “And I reckon that your parents are right to value you like they do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake froze, taken aback. She watched Yang wall away for a moment before shaking her head and following her, her lips twisting into a confused frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t quite get a solid read on Yang. She switched from cocksure to tender within a blink of an eye. And there was that flash of black ink on her neck… and that was all without mentioning that she had no clue where Yang had sprung up from. There had to be more to her than what Blake was seeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again… Blake always had been fond of challenging books. Perhaps… given time, she would discover what lay between Yang Xiao Long’s pages.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Campfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Blake discovers her mother has decided to be her wingwoman.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day three of Sayohyou’s Beehaw week, y’all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The weeks that followed her introduction to the new farmhand proved to be entertaining to Blake. Yang Xiao Long was fascinating. She was obviously extroverted, but not in a way that left Blake feeling drained. She was playful but knew where boundaries were and respected them without too much enforcement from Blake’s end. She was strong, compassionate and kind, but rarely tolerated bullshit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, despite her playful and outgoing nature, she still seemed to carry a great weight across her shoulders. And more than once, Blake found herself recognising a certain expression in Yang’s lilac gaze, far away and distant, troubled and pained. She recognised it because it was an expression she saw far too often in the mirror, reflected in her own amber eyes. It made Blake want to reach out to her. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That scared Blake more than anything. She knew, more than anyone, how well someone could wear a mask. She had been drawn in to it before. Fooled by it. And when that mask finally fell, when she saw the man he had become, it was almost too late. And now that she was beginning to feel a pull towards Yang, Blake couldn’t help but feel scared of it.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Yang’s a good worker.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blake hummed from where she sat on the porch steps when her mother sat down beside her, offering her a cup of tea. Blake took it with a grateful smile and turned back to watch as Yang moved bales of hay from one location to another, easily hefting them on her shoulders and carrying them as though they weighed no more than a grape. “I suppose so.” She murmured distractedly, her eyes drifting over Yang’s arms as the muscles pulled tight. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s good looking too.” Kali said casually, tilting her head and playfully elbowing Blake. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice arms. Do you suppose her shoulders are as nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mum!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m just saying that she’s quite the looker.” Kali said with a far too innocent smile as Blake glared at her. “I wouldn’t blame any poor, young country girl that decided to sit on her parents’ front porch and ogle her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not ogling her!” Blake snapped, cheeks burning as she glowered at her tea, her ears pressing flat against her head. She wiggled uncomfortably, shoulders bunching up around her neck as Kali giggled behind her hand. “I’m just… supervising her. Somebody has to make sure she’s doing her job right. I mean, you can never be too careful. Good help is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard to find these days, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Supervising?” Kali smirked around her own mug, her own cat ears twitching in amusement as Blake poured and turned away. “Is that what the kids are calling it these days?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mother, please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blake whined, voice strained and embarrassed. She raised one hand to rub at her cheeks, subconsciously trying to rid them of the fierce blush that she knew was there. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You should ask her out on a date.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No!” Blake’s voice cracked as she stared at her mother in disbelief. “I can’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because reasons!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kali stared blankly at her daughter. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Reasons</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not a valid reason, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. I’m not asking her out.” Blake huffed, turning her head away from her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kali.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blake groaned inwardly as the voice of the woman they were currently talking about called out and turned to see Yang strolling over with a grin, her usual orange bandanna still in place around her neck and sweat beading across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And hello to my favourite boss as well.” Yang added as she turned to Blake, her grin widening a little more as she met her eyes. “What are two pretty ladies like you doin’ on the porch?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Supervising.” Kali said dryly, shooting Blake a smuglook before turning to Yang. “Blake seems to think that she needs to keep an eye on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mum!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Yang laughed softly, crossing her arms and cocking her hip as she gave Blake a small smirk. “I hope my supervisor’s getting paid well, then. It’d be a shame if she quit and I started to slack off.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure that she finds her job </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>rewarding.” Kali giggled, subtly nudging at Blake’s ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. What do you want, Xiao Long?” Blake muttered, narrowing her eyes up at an amused Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, it’s just that the rest of the farmhands are having a cookout tonight. I was- I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>were wondering if you wanted to come?” Yang said, with a small amount of awkwardness as she shuffled from one foot to the other, looking far cuter than she had any right to. “It’s gonna be fun. Campfire, Good food-“</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be there.” Kali said, cutting Blake off as she began to protest. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Yang said softly, a hopeful glint entering her eyes that made Blake pause. She seemed so honest and earnest that Blake found that she just didn’t have the heart to refuse.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“... yeah. I’ll be there.” Blake sighed, shaking her head wearily. “But if y’all start drunk singing, I’m leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure that the boys will be on their best behaviour for a fair lady.” Yang said with a wink, a pleased smile crossing her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady?” Blake snorted, standing up with a small grunt. She ignored the concern in her mother’s eyes as she placed her hand on her left hip, choosing instead to fix Yang with a smirk of her own. “You’ve got a lot to learn about me, darling. I’m no lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I like learning so that’s good.” Yang chuckled as she began to walk backwards... towards a bucket of water. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blake quirked a brow but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tonigh-ah, shit!” Yang cursed as her foot hit the bucket, sending her slightly off balance. She lifted her foot high in an attempt to regain it, her arms flailing as she did. Her foot slammed down into the bucket and Blake barked out a laugh as water spilled everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe start with learning to look where you’re going, Xiao Long.” Blake giggled behind her hand, ignoring the startled look her mother gave her. “Then we can talk about you learning more about your boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hilarious!” Yang yelled, bending down to dislodge the bucket. She huffed, picking it up and gesturing towards Blake with it, her voice pitching with indignation. “A riot!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tonight, Yang.” Blake chuckled, rolling her eyes when Yang pouted at her before grinning and walking away with a silent, two fingered salute, earning yet another giggle from Blake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You never giggle.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s sweet! You know… I’ve always said that you should find someone that makes you laugh-“</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As it turns out, Yang was right about the cookout. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake found herself sitting beside Yang, quietly enjoying herself as the crew teased each other and handed out food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? Told you.” Yang’s said softly into Blake’s ear, as they watched the fire start to dwindle. The rest of the crew were starting to become dozy from the whisky Sun had brought but Yang has steered clear of it, seemingly uncomfortable with the idea of getting drunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I suppose.” Blake relented, shivering slightly as a cold wind began to blow. She glanced up at Yang, smiling slightly. She felt her heart stutter at the sight of flames dancing in her eyes, almost seeming to turn them a fiery crimson. “I prefer dancing, personally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duly noted.” Yang murmured, turning to smile warmly at Blake. A frown crossed her face as she watched Blake tremble in the cold and quickly removed her brown leather jacket and gently placed it over Blake’s shoulders, her hands gently squeezing her before moving back to her own lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Blake squeaked, a flush creeping up her neck towards her ears. She looked down at her feet, biting her bottom lip shyly for a moment before pulling the jacket a little tighter around her shoulders and turning back to Yang with a small, unsure smile. “You didn’t have to… but thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang merely grinned back at her before glancing down at her now slightly skewed bandana and quickly readjusting it. Blake’s eyes were immediately drawn to her, allowing her to catch a glimpse of Yang’s collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when she did, Blake found herself coughing to hide the way her breath hitched violently. She felt her blood run cold, her heart racing as what almost felt like betrayal coursed through her. The tattoo on Yang’s neck wasn’t just any tattoo. It was a symbol, a mark similar to the way her family branded their horses with their symbol. And Blake knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> where Yang had gotten hers;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It belonged to the Branwen Clan... which meant that a bandit of one of the most notorious gangs in years was right under their noses, working for them. Earning their money and living under their roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake felt a wave of nausea hit her then and she quickly took off the jacket, shoving it at Yang with a mumbled excuse before hightailing it back to the main farmhouse, a singular thought in mind;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I should have known better than to believe the mask.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Singing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A confrontation is made and the truth comes out. But can Blake look beyond her own traumatic past to give Yang a chance?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day four of Sayohyou’s Beehaw challenge! </p><p>Today’s prompt was a little difficult to fit in but I’m pleased that I managed it 😁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake growled to herself as she paced back and forth in her room. It had been a week and two days since she had seen Yang’s tattoo and recognised it. She had been carefully avoiding her ever since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Branwen.” Blake hissed to herself, her ears pinning against her head. The Branwen Clan was most well known for taking on bounties. If Yang was from their ranks, then there was a strong possibility that she had been sent by their leader, Raven, on behalf of Adam. “God, I should have known that he’d try to bring me back in.” Her voice faded off into a small whimper, her hand moving to clutch at her left hip as a wave of dizziness overtook her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake inhaled deeply and sat heavily on her bed as she ran a shaky hand through her hair. Her chest was tight and she could feel tears threaten to fall down her cheeks. She blinked them back fiercely, as she tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. She couldn’t go back. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t done fighting yet.” Blake muttered to herself quietly, leaning heavily on her knees and glaring at her wooden floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not by a long shot.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Feel like I'm finally unbroken</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feel like I'm back from the dead</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Strength back and confidence growing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of my way 'cause I'm armed and ready!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dark within Yang’s private quarters, as her voice was heard singing quietly through the silence. It was the first time that Blake had heard her voice in days and it sent a sharp pang through her chest. But she remained quiet, settled in Yang’s armchair, one foot resting on her opposite knee and her hands folded neatly over the metal that rested in her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched, her sensitive faunus eyesight once again proving to be an advantage, as Yang entered the room, seemingly oblivious to her presence. Yang hummed under her breath, flicking the light switch and pausing, her back to Blake. “Alright. I’m gonna give you until I turn around to get your hide out of my room. If you’re not gone, I promise you that you won’t like what you see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll take my chances, Xiao Long… if that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>your real name.” Blake said quietly, narrowing her eyes at Yang when she turned around with a gasp, her eyes darting to the pistol that Blake now pointed at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak to me as if you’re my friend.” Blake spat, setting her foot down on the floor with a thud. She stood and stepped forward, gun still pointed at Yang, who slowly raised her hands in surrender. “We both know that you’ve been lying to my family about why you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yang said a voice that was far too calm. Her lilac eyes kept darting to Blake’s gun, her feet shifting to a defensive stance. “I’ve done no wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you won’t have a problem withremoving your bandanna.” Blake said with a bitter smile, hating that a part of her wished that she was wrong. “Unless you have something to hide… maybe something like… oh, I don’t know… </span>
  <em>
    <span>being from the Branwen Clan?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- shit.” Yang sighed, her eyes drifting shut for a long moment before she opened to meet Blake’s gaze, her expression guarded. “You know. So why haven’t you ratted me out to your old man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather we handle this transaction ourselves. My family deserves better than to be involved in this fucking mess.” Blake’s voice hitched slightly and she coughed to cover it up. She raised her head and glared at Yang stubbornly. “You’re gonna leave. Then, you’re gonna tell Adam that if he wants me dead, then he’s gonna have to stop hiding and come after me himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Yang questioned, her nose scrunching up as she stepped forward. “Who’s Adam?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please.” Blake laughed without mirth, rolling her eyes irritably. “Adam Taurus? Leader of the White Fang? You know exactly who I’m talking about. What was the deal? Hm? You earn my trust and drag me back to him? Was that it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- wait… hold up. Do you think-“ Yang frowned, a hurt expression entering her eyes as she took another step forward. Blake tried not to shuffle nervously. There was only a few feet in between them now. “Bla- Miss Belladonna. I’m not with the Branwen Clan anymore. I left them behind. I’m not- I have… </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea what you’re talking about. Honest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you expect me to believe you?” Blake tried to growl, but her voice sounded far shakier than she would like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expect you to do what’s right.” Yang said slowly, stepping even closer, her breath hitching as Blake raised the gun to her head. “Put the gun down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake’s hand shook and she felt a lump from in her throat. Half of her wanted to lower her weapon. To trust Yang. To give her a chance to explain. But the other… the other half was scared. She had been burned before and she’d be damned if she made that mistake again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Hard way it is.” Yang murmured. That was all the warning Blake got before Yang rushed forward, her right hand gripping the wrist of the hand that held her gun while her left arm barred across Blake’s chest. With a push, Blake was pinned against a wall, her gun falling from her hand as Yang pressed into a nerve. Blake gritted her teeth, her eyes squeezing shut as she waited for a strike… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it never came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake.” Yang breathed, her voice earnest enough to make Blake open her eyes to look up at her cautiously. Yang’s expression was open now, honest and vulnerable. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>gonna hurt you. I’m not here to take you back to anyone. Okay? I left the Branwen Clan six months ago. I’m only tryin’ to make my own way. Start a new life. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake swallowed thickly. Start a new life. That sounded far too familiar to her. She inhaled shakily before speaking, her voice shaky but full of steel. “Then I need you to look me in the eyes and promise me that you’re telling me the truth. That you’re not a part of them. That- that Adam didn’t send you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise, Blake. You have my word.” Yang said softly, her hold on Blake becoming slightly looser as she gave her a hesitant smile. “Okay. I’m gonna let you go now. Uh… please don’t shoot me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded silently and Yang stepped back, though not before running her thumb almost apologetically over Blake’s wrist. She stepped back, placing a respectful distance between them as Balke picked up her gun and put it into the waistband of her jeans before crossing her arms and staring at Yang. “So… you defected? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? I just didn’t want to hurt people anymore.” Yang sighed, running a hand across her face. That same, old far away look entered her eyes and Blake bit her lip, her heart strings tugging violently at the sight. “I was born into it. Never had a choice, y’know? Finally decided that I didn’t want my destiny chosen for me and I packed up and left. Took Celica and ran. Kept running and looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to keep my head above water until I saw the ad your folks put out and, well, here I am.” Yang paused, rubbing her mouth anxiously before giving Blake a pleading stare. “I’m not- I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>trying to change my life for the better, Blake. I swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I believe you.” Blake said slowly, her stomach churning slightly as she swallowed thickly. “I mean… you’re not the only one running from- from their past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you were so scared.” Yang tilted her head, her eyes darkening dangerously. She stepped forward, her lips twisting into a frown. “Somebody hurt you. And you thought that I was here to take you back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Blake sighed, her hands gripping her biceps tightly. She cleared her throat awkwardly and avoided Yang’s gaze. “Uh, sorry about the whole… pointing a gun at you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But you know how it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“When you’re dining with bandits, it’s survival of the fittest.” Yang said quietly. She gave Blake a small smile, though Blake could still see hurt within her eyes. “I get it. You’ve gone through some shit. You’re protective of your family. You don’t know me and I’m ex Branwen Clan. You’re just protecting your own.” Yang paused, her teeth catching her bottom lip as she looked at Blake quietly, a tender look crossing her face. “But I want you to know that I would never</span> <span>hurt you or your family.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Blake nodded before looking up at Yang and huffing a little. “Y’know… you’re faster than you look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a kid sister that’s got more energy than a border collie on crack. Kind of had to learn to be fast to keep up.” Yang said, grinning slightly when Blake let out a watery laugh. “I’m sorry I scared you… but I’m really not a threat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve said.” Blake murmured softly as she rolled her shoulders, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. “Look, I want to trust you… but that’s a very hard thing for me to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it. People like you and me? Trust ain’t an easy thing.” Yang said quietly, sighing softly as she stepped to the side to give Blake access to the door. “If you feel uncomfortable with me here, I’ll leave. Or you can tell your parents. It’s your choice and I won’t take that away from you. Just… if you give me a chance, I promise you that you won’t regret it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake remained silent and made her way past Yang. But when she got to the door, she paused and turned to look over her shoulder, her cat ears flicking nervously. “The vet came today. Said Shroud’s up for light rides again. Would you mind saddling her up for me? If I lift the tack, my folks might lose their minds.” She asked quietly, hoping that Yang would get the hidden message in her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh! Yeah! Of course!” Yang said, stumbling over her words slightly before giving Blake a small and nervous grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well, Yang. You farmhands need your rest, after all.” Blake murmured, cheeks burning as Yang’s smile grew a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, Blake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Blake wearily made her way home, feeling more than a little emotionally drained. Yang </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the Branwen Clan. At least, not anymore. And she wasn’t working for Adam. Blake was grateful for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just hoped that her choice to give Yang a chance would be the right one.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kissing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its been some time since Balke confronted Yang and slowly, the farmhand has won her over.</p><p>Perhaps taking a ride together will help them become even closer?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 5 of Sayohyou’s Beehaw Week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake walked into the stables that morning, raising her hand to adjust the black ten-gallon hat that her father had unceremoniously planted into the top of her head as he passed her chair at breakfast. For a long moment she had pouted, rolling her eyes as her mother giggled lightly, a playful gleam entering her eyes as she made an offhand comment about Blake looking like a real farm girl now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shroud. Listen, darlin’. If you rip that saddle blanket off one more time, you and I are gonna have problems.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake paused as she came across Yang tacking up Shroud for her, the young farmhand glaring good naturedly up at the horse as she bobbed her head up and down, her blanket held victoriously in her mouth. It was an oddly endearing sight, she had to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen… Blake wants to take you out for a ride. How is she supposed to do that if you won’t wear your tack?” Yang asked, sounding much like a headmistress scolding her student. “Do you expect her to ride bareback, you little brat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She may be a brat, but she’s my brat.” Blake chuckled softly, her lips twitching into a shy smile as Yang turned with a start. She felt heat creep up her neck as Yang stared at her, jaw going slack as her gaze drifted over Blake’s new outfit. Blake didn’t consider it anything special. Nothing more than a purple flannel tied around her waist, partnered up with black jeans and a pair of brown boots. But with Yang casting an admiring look over her… Blake couldn’t but help feel a little pleased with herself. “Morning, Xiao Long. Shroud giving you trouble?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Bout as much as she usually does.” Yang snorted, turning narrow her eyes at the black horse </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> happily bobbing her head and waving her blanket like a victory flag. “Would y’all stop playing the damn fool and give me that? It’s rude to keep a lady waiting.” Yang huffed as she snagged one end of the blanket and pulled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake waited for a moment before giving a sharp whistle. Shroud instantly let go, sending Yang sprawling backwards onto the floor with a startled yelp. Blake hid her smile with her hand, her gaze softening slightly as Yang sat up, looking mildly confused. It had been some weeks since their… </span>
  <em>
    <span>confrontation</span>
  </em>
  <span>… and Blake had quickly discovered that Yang was intent on sticking true to her word. Slowly, as the days passed, Blake found herself spending more time with the farmhand, feeling more understood than she had in a long time. Before too long, Yang had worked her way under Blake’s skin, earning the young woman’s fondness at a speed that was almost terrifying to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Why didn’t you tell me about the whistle? Woulda made my job a lot easier, boss.” Yang said with a pout as she stood, brushing off her backside and crossing her arms with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it wouldn’t work for you.” Blake said simply, her left cat ear twitching as a large chestnut head, with a jagged white blaze, poked over a stall door and snorted at her. “Hey, honey. How are you?” She cooed as she turned to greet the horse, holding out her hand and smiling as Celica bumped her nose against it. She heard a soft gasp and turned to see Yang staring at her like she had grown a second head and flushed, even as Celica craned her head to nose at Blake’s neck affectionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How- What- since when have you two been so chummy?” Yang said, her tone a mixture of awe and confusion. “Celica’s not exactly- she’s kinda fussy about people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s not so tough.” Blake said softly, smiling as Yang watched her with a soft expression that left a lump in Blake’s throat. “It’s just… about mutual respect. You can’t force a horse to like you.” She paused, turning to give Yang a small, half smirk. “But it doesn’t hurt to carry a couple of sugar cubes around, either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? That’s all it took for Miss Belladonna to win you over?” Yang asked her horse dryly, as Celica nudged at Blake’s hand again. She sighed softly, shaking her head with a small laugh. “I guess I can’t blame you. If a pretty girl gave </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>sugar, I’d probably be won over too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smooth.” Blake murmured as she stepped away from Celica and over to where Yang stood, lifting the front brim of her hat to look at her better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… the hat’s new.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Blake laughed softly, biting her lip and fiddling with her hat as Yang shifted her weight to one foot and smiled at her. “Still not sure how I feel about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I like it. Very debonair.” Yang teased softly, her classic lopsided grin forming on her face as Blake blushed. “Now… I should probably get Shroud saddled up for you, cowboy. Otherwise, it’ll be sundown before you set out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Yang smiled, the morning sun casting her in an almost ethereal glow, Blake felt her heart stutter, her pulse speeding up. She felt the words build in her throat, blurring them out before she could think better of it. “How do you feel about coming for a ride?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang paused for a long moment, staring at Blake thoughtfully, her brows quirking in surprise at the sudden question before a slow smile spread across her face. “Let me just check in with your old man first and I’m all yours for the mornin’.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Shroud usually hates other horses.” Blake observed as she and Yang sat in the small meadow, watching their horses graze quietly near each other. Every so often, Celica would reach over to nudge at Shroud, earning nothing more than an annoyed snort before they both continued on with their task. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weird. Kinda like how Celica doesn’t usually like people. Think Celica’s been slipping her some sugar cubes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut your mouth.” Blake snorted, shoving Yang’s shoulder. She rolled her eyes as Yang grinned at her, lilac eyes dancing playfully as they continued to watch their horses. “She’s just… she doesn’t really like other horses since she got hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was she attacked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>were.” Blake said quietly, leaning forward and resting her chin on her raised knees with a soft sigh. “Do you remember how I thought you were working for a man named Adam Taurus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam Taurus is the leader of a newer bandit gang. I met him when I was fifteen. He was twenty.” Blake murmured, her gaze locked into Shroud’s face as the black horse moved away from a pestering Celica. “I thought he was strong. Bold and charming. Dedicated to a noble cause. I wanted to be a part of that. It wasn’t until much later that I would realise that it was nothing more than a fucking mask.” Blake spat out, her cat ears pinning back against her head angrily. “He broke me like I was nothing more than a god</span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> wild mustang. I just couldn’t see it until it was almost too late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake.” Yang breathed softly, a gentle hand moving to press lightly against Blake’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was planning on robbing a local orphanage. He told us to take everything we could… and to “deal” with anyone that stood in our way. I spoke out against it. Told him that it was wrong. My mistake was telling him that if this was the road he wanted to walk, then I was leaving. I got on Shroud and I ran.” Blake swallowed thickly, her eyes burning as she fought back tears and exhaled slowly. “He- he followed us. Slammed his horse into Shroud’s side and knocked us both down. I tried to fight him but… he stabbed me. He stabbed me and left me to die. If it wasn’t for a friend tracking us down and helping us...” Blake shivered, her chest painfully tight as she tried to breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Yang murmured, gently rubbing Blake’s back in slow, soothing circles. “No wonder you were so scared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I threatened you like that.” Blake muttered, closing her eyes and subconsciously leaning into Yang’s side. “I just… if he came back and hurt my family because of me… I could never forgive myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I get it.” Yang said softly, her arm moving to curl around Blake’s shoulders lightly. “You know you never deserved to be put through that, right? I know I haven’t known you long but… I can still tell that you deserve better than that fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Yang said firmly, gently pushing Blake away to look into her eyes with an intensity that almost burned. “You’re incredible. Smart, sharp and quick. You’re feisty and don’t take shit layin’ down. You’re stronger and braver than you think and you are the most</span>
  <em>
    <span> tenacious </span>
  </em>
  <span>woman that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a good person, Yang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you forgotten who you’re talking to? I used to belong to one of the most notorious gangs around here.” Yang laughed softly, reaching up to tug off her bandanna, revealing her strong neck and the tattoo that marked it. Blake’s eyes grazed over the ink on her skin, taking it in. It was of a simple clock face, with one hand instead of two. Flames spread out from one side and up Yang’s neck, shaped like a bird’s wing. “My mother was the fucking leader, Blake. Being a good person isn’t about where you’ve been. It’s about who you are now. It’s about choosing who you want to be. We both chose to leave. To find a better way. To keep trying to be better, despite our pasts. That says a lot about us. About you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like a fucking paperback novel.” Blake breathed, reaching out a hand and gently running it down Yang’s neck, helpless to whatever it was that was pulling her closer. “You know that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a bad thing?” Yang asked quietly as she reached out and tucked Blake hair behind her ear. Blake flinched for a moment but soon melted as Yang’s fingers trailed down her jaw, ever gentle despite the rough calluses on her fingertips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Blake sighed as she leaned into Yang’s palm, closing her eyes and savouring the way her thumb brushed her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake opened her eyes and watched as Yang’s eyes moved to her lips and back up to her meet her gaze. She moved her hand to the back of Yang’s neck and tugged her closer, murmuring a breathless “Please” against her lips. A moment later, Blake felt Yang kiss her, softly, slowly and sweetly. Her eyes drifted shut and she curled her arms around Yang’s neck, her fingers threading through Yang’s hair gently. She barely heard the dull thumps of their hats falling to the dirt, too focused on the feeling of Yang’s lips against her own, as Yang curled her arms around Blake’s waist and pulled her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake was about to tilt her head, intent on deepening their kiss, when a loud squeal met their ears and they pulled back to see Celica slinking away from Shroud, almost appearing sheepish. Shroud glared after her, snorting and pinning her ears back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that was Shroud’s patience wearing thin.” Blake snorted, turning to Yang, still slightly breathless and giggled at the dazed look on her face. “But we should probably head back anyway. It’ll be lunchtime soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know…” Blake said, as she scopes up her hat and put it on her head and smiled down at Yang coyly. “Mum always makes more food than the three of us can eat. You should come up to the house for lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang grinned and Blake felt her chest swell as she watched Yang stand. She hesitated for a moment before leaning up to kiss her cheek softly, smiling when Yang froze. “Now come on. We need to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Blake walked over to her horse and hoisted herself up into the saddle, collecting her reigns and lifting the brim of her hat to give Yang an expectant look as Yang stood still, staring up at her with an awed expression. Blake felt heat creep up her neck as she rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath indignantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t deny it. She could definitely get used to this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cantine/Drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Shroud continues to be a little shit of a horse and Blake decides to be a bit of a tease.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 6 of Sayohyou’s Beehaw Week!</p><p>Only one more day, y’all! Tomorrow’s chapter will the last of this au and I am bittersweet about it. </p><p>Hopefully you’ve been enjoying the story so far because I’ve been having a blast with it 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shroud! For God’s sake! Gimme back my cantine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake giggled as she watched Yang try to swipe the cantine strap from Shroud’s mouth, but the horse merely retreated further into her stall, tossing her head around as though she were greatly amused by her mischief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unbelievable. She gets that from you, y’know.” Yang huffed as she turned to Blake with a pout, plucking her hat off her head and throwing it into a hale bale and sitting beside it with an annoyed grunt. “Probably learned how to be a gremlin from your cute self.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please.” Blake laughed softly as she moved to stand between Yang’s legs. Yang tilted her head up, pout becoming more exaggerated as she looked up at Blake. “You like us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re lying.” Blake teased, running her finger tips along Yang’s jaw and smirking as her breathing hitched. After their first kiss, the two women had grown closer than before. Days turned into weeks and Blake could feel her adoration for the farmhand grow each day, as she learned new things about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such as how </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blake could affect her, for instance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I definitely don’t think that you’re the most gorgeous woman that I’ve ever seen.” Yang said obstinately, even as she leaned into Blake’s palm. “I despise being around you.” Her words were ruined by the way her hands curled around Blake’s hips, thumbs brushing against exposed skin and gauze gently, tenderly. “And I’m definitely not dying for you to kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re gonna be really annoyed when I do this…” Blake murmured as she leaned down to kiss Yang’s forehead. She smiled against her skin as Yang instantly pulled her closer, a pleased hum leaving her throat as Blake chuckled. “And this…” She pressed a tender kiss to Yang’s right eyelid, slowly and softly dragging her lips to her left. She could feel Yang’s breath quicken against her neck, could feel the way her grip tightened around her hips ever so slightly. “This too…” She whispered as she moved to kiss Yang’s nose. “And God forbid I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaaaake!” Yang suddenly whined, lifting her head and trying to catch Blake’s lips with her own. She huffed when Blake nearly evaded her, laughing quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. You don’t kiss somebody that you don’t wanna be around, right?” Blake chuckled lowly, enjoying the way Yang’s cheeks flushed brighter at the sound. Her ears tilted forward, giving away her own interest in Yang. But still, she kept up her little act. “You must be so uncomfortable right now.” She smirked as she leaned down to brush her lips against Yang’s, applying only just enough pressure to graze them but never connecting. Her hands pressed against Yang’s jaw, keeping her from pursuing her. She felt a burst of pride as Yang let out a small whimper, her hands tugging Blake impossibly close to her front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Okay. I lied. Now can you stop teasing and actually kiss me before I die?” Yang all but pleaded, looking up at Blake with large, bright eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lied about…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not liking you.” Yang huffed, her face growing darker with the intensity of her blush. “I like you a lot. Now come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake giggled as she leaned down and kissed Yang, humming happily against her lips as Yang sighed against her mouth. A small yelp left her as Yang barely pulled her down onto the bale of hay. Blake laughed as Yang guided her into her back and began peppering her face with feather light kisses, smiling against her skin and laughing as Blake wiggled beneath her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>such </span>
  </em>
  <span>a little shit.” Yang huffed as she paused to rest her forehead against Blake’s, careful to keep her weight off of Blake’s stitches. “You know that… right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I only get worse the longer you know me.” Blake said with a small half smile as she rested her hands on the sides of Yang’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” Yang sighed softly, her gaze shifting from a playful glare to something far more tender. She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Blake’s ear, smiling as Blake leaned into her touch, no longer flinching as she used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m lucky in a lot of things.” Blake murmured, brushing her thumbs softly against Yang’s skin and sighing heavily. “I really should-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake? Blake where are-oh! I’m sorry. Am I interrupting something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kali’s smug voice sounded throughout the stables, Blake pushed Yang off of her and onto the floor unceremoniously and sat up, staring at her grinning mother in mortification. “Mum?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, sweetie. Practicing mouth to mouth, are we? How responsible of you.” Kali said in a far too innocent tone as Yang stood and began to quickly adjust her hair and bandanna. “Yang, I hope you don’t mind if I steal your </span>
  <em>
    <span>practice buddy </span>
  </em>
  <span>away from you for the afternoon? She has a doctor’s appointment to remove her stitches.” Kali said as she turned to Yang with a smirk. “That should give her more freedom for… more physical activities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother!Wouldyoukindlyshutup!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blake hissed quickly, her ears pressing flat against her head as she glared at her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You used to love racing across the meadow! I’m sure that you and Shroud would love to get back to it and show Yang how it’s done.” Kali said casually as Blake groaned walked towards her, neck and cheeks burning. “By the way, dear, you really should tuck in your shirt. And maybe brush out the hay in your hair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mum!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake growled and stormed out of the stable, ignoring the sounds of Yang joining in on Kali’s laughter. She didn’t doubt that she’d have to endure much, much more teasing from them both…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as Yang’s brilliant, lopsided grin came to mind, her eyes soft and tender, Blake couldn’t bring herself to be mad about it. No, instead, she felt an idea forming in her mind and grinned. Maybe it was time to take her mother’s advice to actually take Yang out on a date…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Blake knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>the place.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And so, Blake finally takes Yang out on their first date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now for the final instalment of Sayohyou’s Beehaw Week challenge.</p>
<p>This has been a delight to take part in, y’all. I had such a blast writing this story. I hope y’all enjoyed it too 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake inhaled shakily as her hands tightened around the bunch of sunflowers anxiously. She paused, staring up at Yang’s door nervously as she ran one hand down the front of her outfit; a black button shirt underneath a deep purple vest with the top few buttons undone, skin tight blue jeans paired up a brown pair of boots with gold accents and the whole thing was topped off by her black hat. She looked good. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>she looked good. And yet… her nerves were jumping around like mad. Taking Yang on a date seemed like a substantial difference to simply talking and making out, now that she thought about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Belladonna. Get it together.” She muttered to herself as she raised her hand and knocked against Yang’s door and waited for her to open it.. and when she did, Blake felt all breath leave her lungs as she stared at the woman before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang was wearing her hair up in a low ponytail, with short curls framing her face perfectly. Her classic bandanna covered her tattoo, the front of it tucked into her sleeveless flannel shirt that she had tied around her waist, exposing her toned stomach. Her jeans rested low on her hips and she wore a simple pair of brown boots with black accents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Yang murmured as she drifted her gaze over Blake admiringly, her bottom lip being tugged at by her teeth. “You look… </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you look like I’m about to drag you back inside your damn room if you don’t take these stupid flowers so we can get a move on.” Blake said, her voice dipping lower than she intended. She felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine as Yang’s expression shifted, as though she were seriously debating that option. “Don’t get any ideas, darling.” She added warningly, lifting the brim of her hat to glare at Yang, though any threat in her gaze was ruined by the smile that pulled at her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to bring me flowers.” Yang said softly, almost shyly as she took them and quickly moved to put them in water while Blake waited outside. “But thank you, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake tried not to preen at the use of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>particular nickname but she was helpless to stop the giddy grin that crossed her lips, her heart swelling with adoration as Yang crossed back to her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, beautiful.” Blake breathed out against her. “Let me show you how we country girls have fun.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Blake! It’s about time you showed up, hun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake let out a surprised squeal of laughter as her childhood friend ran over to her, her strong arms curling tightly around Blake’s waist and lifting her up as she spun around. Blake snorted, smacking the redhead’s broad shoulder with a glare, rolling her eyes slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, god</span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Nikos’. Maybe you should have given me a reason to come out here.” Blake drawled slowly, her chest constricting as she gazed up into Pyrrha’s delighted green eyes. She knew that Pyrrha had been terrified when she left. And she had adored reconnecting with her old friend… she just hadn’t felt ready to bar crawl with her. “Oh, c’mere.” Blake whispered fiercely, unable to keep up her act as she pulled Pyrrha in for a tight hug. “I missed hanging out with you.” She said softly as she tucked her head into Pyrrha’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed hanging out with you too, cowboy.” Pyrrha murmured into her hair before pulling back gently and giving Blake a watery smile that shifted into a smirk. “So… you gonna introduce me to your lady friend or…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not with that attitude.” Blake grumbled, as she left Pyrrha’s side and stepped closer to Yang. She pressed her hand to the small of her back, the tip of her thumb dipping </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>slightly below her belt, and guided her forward to meet Pyrrha. “This is Yang Xiao Long, the new farmhand. Yang, this is Pyrrha. She’s an old friend of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Farmhand, huh?” Pyrrha grinned slyly, a dangerous twinkle entering her eyes. “I bet Blake knows just how good those farm</span>
  <em>
    <span>hands</span>
  </em>
  <span> are, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She would if she didn’t drag me out here instead.” Yang smirked, winking at an irritated Blake as she took Pyrrha’s offered hand and squeezed it. “Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise.” Pyrrha said charmingly before stepping closer to Yang, her grin dropping and her eyes narrowing in warning. “If you hurt her, I promise you that I’ll break both of your legs, understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pyrrha!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I hurt her, you’re more than welcome to chase me down.” Yang said firmly, stepping closer to Pyrrha, despite Blake’s protests of embarrassment. “She deserves better than that and I’m gonna do my best to be that for her… understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyrrha stared at Yang for a long moment before a giggle left her lips and she playfully wacked her shoulder before turning to Blake with a warm smile. “I like her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never asked for your fuckin’ approval, Nikos’.” Blake grumbled, though she couldn’t help but feel pleased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Yang. I know y’all just got here but can I steal Blake for a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be my guest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake? C’mon! It's Footloose on next!” Pyrrha said excitedly, grinning at Balke happily. “We haven’t danced to it in such a long time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? Sure.” Blake chuckled, glancing at Yang with a slow smirk as an idea formed in her mind. “Watch and learn, sweetheart.” She murmured as she withdrew her hand from Yang’s back and hooked her arm around Pyrrha’s and allowed her to drag her off. “And try not to stare too hard!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake and Pyrrha shared a look and giggled as Yang’s indignant shout sounded from behind them, lost as the DJ began to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Pyrrha and Balke to find themselves lined up with the others and Blake felt her smile turn into a grin as she hooked her thumbs into her belt loops and met Yang’s curious gaze from across the bar. She winked playfully as the music began to play and the group began to grapevine to the right, feet crossing neatly over each other. A beat later, and they were returning to the left. Blake found herself enthralled by Yang’s face, her jaw dropping as Blake purposely rolled her hips with her steps, intent on giving Yang a real show. Blake rolled her shoulders as they stepped diagonally to the right and back, her right hand moving to the brim of her hat and lowering ever so slightly. They stepped back to their original position and stepped back diagonally and back once more, raising her head and smirking at Yang as they clicked their respective heels together twice.  She could feel Yang’s gaze on her hips as she struck first her heels and then her toes into the ground. She struck first the heel of her boot with her right hand and then the side, turning to the side and swinging her hips as she flashed Yang another grin, delighting in the way that she could see how easily affected Yang was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, somebody’s feelin’ a little cocksure of themselves!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You kiddin’? With a woman like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yang</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking at me like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Blake glanced over her shoulder to quirk a brow at Pyrrha, offering her a small grin. “Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be cocksure of themself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake smirked at the answering laugh and turned back around to focus on her steps, more than once glancing over to see if Yang was still paying attention to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And every single time… she was.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“C’mere, you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake snorted as Yang’s arms curled around her waist, pulling her against her chest firmly. Blake smiled as Yang’s lips met her own, her hands gently stroking her hips as Blake raised her own hands to Yang’s jaw. “Hm. Is this my applause?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shuddup.” Yang huffed without bite, pulling back to pout at Blake, cheeks still red. “You’re gonna dance with me too, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not good at improv dance.” Blake admitted with a small laugh, draping her arms over Yang’s shoulder and smiling coyly up at her. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to hold onto to me so I don’t fall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, gorgeous.” Yang murmured, leaning forward to brush her lips softly against Blake’s cheek. “I’ll catch you if you fall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I already have?” Blake asked quietly, averting her gaze to stare at Yang’s bandanna, her fingers nervously moving to play with the collar of Yang’s shirt. She tried to swallow the anxious lump in her throat and closed her eyes. “Would you hold it against me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never.” Yang breathed into Blake’s ear as she pulled back. A gentle, calloused hand tilted Blake’s chin up to meet a lilac gaze and Blake felt her chest swell as Yang stared at her with such tenderness that she forgot how to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yang.” Blake’s voice cracked and she inhaled a shaky breath, grateful for the soothing circles that Yang pressed into her cheek as she cupped Blake’s jaw. Blake bit her lip and tried again. “Yang, I think that- God. I think that I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Yang murmured softly, pressing their foreheads together. “Because I think I love you too, Blake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake stared up at Yang for a long moment in shock, her mouth slightly open and stunned, before tears entered her eyes and she surged forward to kiss her firmly. Yang kissed back, her arms pulling as close to her as she could possibly be. She could hear the dancers surrounding them hooting and hollering but Blake paid them no mind. She had something that she never truly thought could be hers. Something that she used to believe that she didn’t deserve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had love. She had Yang. And for the first time in a very long time, she believed in a happy ending.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because the country girl and the bandit certainly got theirs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>